


After the Battle

by Reader_Writer95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Writer95/pseuds/Reader_Writer95
Summary: Fred gets the chance to meet the Marauders in the afterlife, but realises the betrayal he and George suffered at the hands of Harry. (canon compliant) one-shot





	After the Battle

Fred Weasley woke up suddenly. As he looked around, he had a hard time recognising where he was. All he saw at first was blinding white light, but after a few seconds, his eyes began adjusting and he could decipher shapes. The ground looked as if it was made of concrete, and the walls looked like stone. The enormous glass ceiling was broken up only by arches that reminded him of somewhere, but he could hardly place where. As his eyes adjusted more, he saw metal bins and benches which were bolted to the floor. He was then able to recognise where he was.  
Kings Cross.

"Hello Fred," a voice said behind him. Fred turned and saw Albus Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Professor!" said Fred, "I didn't expect to see you here...wherever here is"

"Not to worry my dear boy," Dumbledore said with a soft smile, "I simply wish to explain a few things to you. I trust you recognise where we are?"

"Yes sir, we're at Kings Cross right?"

"We are indeed," Dumbledore said with a nod, "do you know why?"

"I'm dead," Fred said quietly.

Dumbledore simply nodded.

"Can I find out what happened in the battle?" Fred asked, "did we win? Is George OK? Is Percy? What about Ron and-"

"They are all fine!" Dumbledore said, "The rest of you family are safe and sound and so is Miss Granger and Mr Potter. Yes Voldemort was indeed defeated as were his Death Eaters. Unfortunately Hogwarts suffered many losses, including students as well as Order members."

Fred was relieved that what he died fighting for had been successful, but his heart twinged for those who had lost their loved ones as a result.

"Now," Dumbledore said in a somewhat cheerful voice, "I have reason to believe that, while you were as school, you and your brother were in possession of an item that I believe was confiscated many years ago by Mr Filch."

Dumbledore peered over his glasses and surveyed Fred who was unsure at what Dumbledore was talking about.

Dumbledore continued, "I also have reason to believe that you gave said item to a young Harry Potter in his third year," understanding washed over Fred's face as he recalled giving the Marauders map to Harry so that he could get to Hogsmeade. This didn't clear up all the confusion though. Why was Dumbledore bringing this up? And how did he know about it?

"No need to be worried my dear boy," said Dumbledore, "I am not going to reprimand you. in fact, I find the map quite an excellent piece of magic and I feel it is safe to assume you do as well?"

"Yes sir," Fred nodded, "we've been huge fans of the Marauders since we found it."

This seemed to amuse Dumbledore, "I thought as much," he said quietly, "very well, would you like to meet them?" Fred's heart skipped a beat. Meet the marauders? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? If only George could be here.

"Although, I suppose," Dumbledore added, "it won't be so much as meeting them but rather a case of...catching up," Dumbledore smiled and began walking away.

"Professor!" Fred called, making Dumbledore pause and turn around, "What do you mean 'catching up'?"

Dumbledore only smiled and walked away, disappearing.

Fred stood there, confused when heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a young woman with fiery red hair and freckles walking towards him. She reminded him of his sister Ginny. Her eyes, however, were startlingly different as they were bright green and almond shaped. They looked exactly like the eyes that his youngest brothers best friend had.

"Are you-"

"Lily Potter?" She said with a kind smile, "yes, I am. And thank you, Fred."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being a brother to Harry," she said, "you and your family were the best family I could ever ask for my son. You were all there where James and I couldn't be...and, speaking of James, he wants to thank you too."

"Thank me? Why?"

"For handing his son one of his 'most prized creations' as he calls it." She said.

"The map? But-"

"Fred Weasley," she interrupted, "I would love you to meet," she paused giving him a sly grin, "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Fred's heart was praying out of his chest as four figures appears. Two were easily recognisable a men that he was very close to before they died and the others, he knew all about.  
Finally, he was able to lay eyes on the marauders. Then he realised something.

Harry had known every single one of them.

" _That little shit!_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This has been posted from my account on FanFiction.com (Reader Writer95) under the same story name.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
